Son of Gods
by Rundivyn
Summary: The life of Harry Potter just got even more complicated with the first Quidditch game of the year.


The rights to all recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rolling and Warner Bros. Studios.

* * *

 **Son of Gods**

Ares was not happy. He, the God of War, had just been killed in battle. Of course, he didn't know that he was a God, after all he had become a mortal to find love. Now he resisted the call to return to Olympus. Even if he did return, his immortal body wouldn't reform in time and by that time the mortal world would be feeling his immortal rage. For now, he watched as his beloved mortal wife begged for their son's life. And so he watched his wife die and the monster turn his wand on his fifteen month old son.

* * *

Freya was not happy. She the daughter of Odin and Frigga, King and Queen of Asgard, Goddess of craftsmen, had just been killed. Of course, she didn't know that she was a God, after all she had become mortal to prove to her family that she didn't need to be sheltered. Especially after the killing of the giantess Angrboda, the mother of her nephews Fenrir, Jormungandr, and Sleipner. That and to find love. Now she resisted the call to return home to Asgard. Her immortal body wouldn't reform in time to save her son and her beloved mortal husband was already dead. So she watched helplessly as her killer turned his wand on her son.

* * *

He was going to die. He never even figured out what this feeling towards Hermione and a few other girls was. 'Stupid Dementors.' Harry thought. At least the effect they had on him would mean he would be passed out when he hit the ground. And so with his conscious mind knocked out his subconscious mind did what it thought best to keep the body alive and healthy. It screamed a mental cry for help.

* * *

Athena heard her nephew's cry of distress and rushed to the training fields to find her brother to release his memories. At the same time on Asgard, Loki rushed to his sister's smithy to release her memories.

* * *

Cedric was pumped! He had just beaten the best seeker in school, to the snitch. He so excited by this incredible feat that he didn't notice right away that the stadium was silent. As he looked around and took notice of how silent it was he had a weird feeling to look down and behind him. As he glanced down he saw why everyone, save for about half of Slytherin, was so silent. Harry had fallen from his broom. Cedric realized that he wouldn't reach him in time and may even do worse damage if he tried to help. He knew that his favorite opponent was not going to make it, so he looked away.

He looked away towards the eastern side of the valley and saw them. Two chariots being pulled at speed towards Harry. Chariots in the magical world were uncommon, of course, but flying chariots pulled, one by a pair of boars and the other by winged horses with … is that a spectral rainbow trailing behind the horses?

* * *

Ares had just barely gotten to Harry with enough space to catch him safely. He had just landed when he was accosted by a woman wearing Norse armor.

"Unhand my son Ares!" the woman shouted.

Ares recognized that voice for some reason. after seeing the markings on the chariot, he knew this was Freya, youngest child of King Odin of Asgard. But they had never met before, had they?

"Your son?" Ares asked. "This is my son, he looks clearly like me." With that said Ares removed his helmet. He had gotten lucky that his mortal body looked exactly like his immortal one, just not as tall or as muscular.

As the helmet cleared his face, he heard the crowd start muttering. But what he found really interesting was the gasp that Freya made.

"It can't be! James? I heard you die." Freya said in a voice tinged with pain. With that Freya removed her own helmet to reveal that, just like Ares, her own immortal body resembled her now long deceased mortal body.

"Lily? But how?" Ares asked.

"Lily is only one of my names. I chose to live as a mortal to prove to my family that I didn't need to be coddled."

"Ahem..." somebody said, trying to get their attention.

Startled both Freya and Ares turned to see who would interrupt them.

"Who are you imposters? And how dare you take on the forms of two of my close friends." Dumbledore said.

"Professor, it's us. I know you don't believe us, but I'm sure there has to be a way for us to prove that we are the people that you see in front of you. Ask us something that only you and the real James and Lily would know." Freya said.

"What did I discover on May seventh, 1978? And where in the castle did I discover what you two were doing?"

"Easy." Ares said. "You walked in on Lily and I having sex, in the fourth unused classroom on the left side of the east wing of the fourth floor."

"Lucky guess on the first part of the answer, but what specifically did I see in that class room?"

Freya looked at Ares, face reddening quickly. "You saw us role-playing as a Professor and student. More specifically, me in a schoolgirl outfit, on my back on top of the teacher's desk. There was also a bag of other items present, that you saw and commented on, that included ropes and a gag."

Dumbledore glanced back and forth in shock. "Hhhhow is this possible? I saw your bodies. I was at the funeral, I saw your caskets lowered into the ground."

"Easy there Professor, your not as young as you were back then." Ares cautioned as Dumbledore started to clutch his chest.

"Headmaster?" McGonagall asked, finally reaching the group along with Madam Pomfrey and professors Flitwick and Snape.

"Minerva, will you, Filius, and Severus, go get Pomona and meet our guests and I in my office? Poppy, will you please check on young Mr. Potter, and if there is nothing that needs be done immediately, please wake him up. Also, inform him that I wish to speak to him right away. Oh! and he may need a calming drought as well."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the group of adults stood waiting for Harry to arrive. Ares and Freya, having already begun the process of integrating the personality traits of their mortal lives into their true nature, stood talking quietly to each other. The professors stood around Dumbledore's desk under a powerful privacy ward arguing over how these two were still alive. Just as Ares and Freya finished telling the other what had happened after their 'deaths', Harry walked in.

Harry knocked but when there was no answer he just walked in thinking the Headmaster was on a floo call. He was not expecting to see his mum and dad standing near some chairs quietly talking to each other. It was a good thing he had already taken the calming drought to help deal with him falling off his broom. And the chocolate Professor Lupin gave him helped with being near so many dementors.

He stood there calmly showing no emotion but a surprised interest. Shortly after he walked over and touched their shoulders, their faces. After that his emotions finally over came the potion and he broke down grabbing both of them around the neck in a one armed hug.

The professors sat watching as Harry finally overcame the potion and grabbed them both. They continued to watch as both Lily and James broke down and grabbed him and each other as the reality that their family was whole again crashed down around them. the only sounds that could be heard were that of the family sobbing, Harry repeatedly saying that he missed them, and Lily reassuring him that they wouldn't be going away for a long time. It was at this point that Dumbledore, loathe as he was to do so, interrupted the touching moment. It was so touching in fact that Snape even had tears in his eyes.

"Ahem. I'm sorry to interrupt, but James, Lily, will you please tell us what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, Lily as you know her, and I are actually Gods..." James started.

"Still full of yourself, I see Potter!" Snape scoffed.

"Look Snape, I have been around for millions of years, long before man evolved past the cave dwelling brutes they were. I've seen and killed thousands of beasts and mortal men before the industrial revolution, and I've killed thousands more since. Don't tempt me into smiting you!" Ares growled.

"Don't worry love, I can keep him silent." stated Freya, while lifting her hand.

"Now, as the God of war it gets kind of lonely. I needed a chance to rest. So my sisters Athena, Artemis, and our cousin Aphrodite, found a way to turn me mortal for one lifetime. So my immortal soul was bound into the body of the unborn child of Charlus and Dorea Potter. I believe that Freya did much the same if for different reasons. From my birth on it's a typical life that for the most part you know the story of. The night we 'died', well as a God, even if in a mortal body, my soul can't pass on. So I watched as that monster cornered my 'mortal' wife. I watched as she was struck down and Harry was attacked. I couldn't reform my body fast enough to intervene, so after I saw Harry attacked, I returned to Olympus. I reformed my body but I was maddened with grief and rage. My sisters were able to bind me to a mountain until Athena with father's help blocked my memories."

"My reasons for becoming mortal are much different from Ares. My brother Loki had just witnessed the killing of his mistress and the mother of his three oldest children. Luckily his wife, who was completely okay with him having a mistress as she apparently loved to join in as well, took them in as her own. As the only daughter of King Odin and Queen Frigga, I was coddled quite a bit. Make no mistake I was allowed to be on my own but only within my smithy. But after Angroboda's death their over protectiveness of me became stifling. So in order to rebel, I had my soul bound to an unborn mortal child, who would've been born still-born. No memory of who I was, no godly powers. My death and the aftermath were much the same as Ares." Freya explained.

With that said both looked at Harry and held him. "Even if our memory hadn't been blocked, we didn't know you had survived. If we had we would've come for you sooner." Ares said to his son.

"What do we do now?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

"Now we get you two recognized as who you were before the Wizengamot. Which means James er... I mean Ares you'll be taking your seat on the Wizengamot. Oh, and recognized as the legal and magical guardians of Harry. Which means I will have to go speak with your sister, Lil...Freya." Dumbledore said.

"My sister!? Why would you have to... you didn't give Harry to my sister did you?" At his nod Freya exploded. "Albus are you mad! My sister hated James and I, she hated me enough that she didn't come to my wedding even after I begged her to. Plus our will said not to give Harry to her. You knew that Albus, after all you were the witness to it."

"You are right, but please hear me out before you decide to smite me. First those named in your will as guardians to Harry upon your deaths were either killed, tortured into insanity, sent to Azkaban, or prohibited by laws passed just the day after your death. Two, those that were still alive, free, sane and permitted by law, didn't have enough defensive wards to protect Harry from those that would surely come after him. Finally, your sister did have a blood connection to your body that I used to alter your sacrifice into a protective ward. On top of that there was also the fact that she was hidden in the muggle world and the Death Eaters wouldn't even know where to begin to search for him. I also knew she would care for him like she would her own son."

Hearing this, Harry snorted in derision. "Sir, Professor Snape would've treated me better than my relatives did."

"What do you mean Harry?" Ares asked.

"I didn't know my name until my very first day of school. I was called either boy or freak. I did every single chore while Dudley sat around watching tv or playing with friends. I cooked every meal, often burning or cutting myself. Did I ever get to eat any? No! I got scraps or moldy food. Most often I got nothing to eat and only a glass of water for the entire day. Dudley and his gang made sure I had no friends growing up and often used as a punching bag. Uncle Vernon, for my ninth birthday gave me forty lashes with his belt as a birthday present. So if Professor Snape, with no hatred of me, had raised me it would've been twenty times better."

Stunned silence was the only sound to meet Harry's rant. Freya immediately grabbed and held her 'baby'... as soon as her brain unfroze. Ares' face darkened quickly as he glanced towards Dumbledore whose responsibility it was to make sure his son was doing well. Dumbledore mean while was horrified at what he had heard from Harry. Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout all stared back and forth from Harry to Dumbledore with expressions of shock to expressions of fury.

"I'm sorry Harry. I don't... I don't know how I didn't see this when I looked in on you. I always made sure to check on you once a month after each Wizengamot session." Dumbledore said.

"I don't remember seeing you."

"I was always disillusioned, so that I was never followed to you. Jam... Ares, Freya, I know you want to go murder them right now but I'm going to ask you don't. We'll talk to someone from the DMLE while we're down there. For now, I'll set you up in an apartment suite just down the hall from the Gryffindor common room. Severus, will you help Lil... Freya settle in before you have her join us at St. Mungos and than the Ministry? Ja... Ares, you and I should head down to St. Mungos first to get physical proof that you are who you say you are, we can wait for Freya to show up for the same tests before we head to the Ministry to start filling out paperwork. Minerva, will you handle the password? Oh and Minerva, we should make it mandatory from now on that all professors attend any and all classes, including those in the Muggle world, on how to identify and handle child abuse. I think this may become a bit more common in our muggleborn students if their parents become scared or worried from accidental magical outbursts."

With that said everyone got up. Freya as calmly as she could, what with all she had been told. Harry walked alongside his mum following McGonagall and Snape towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Minerva? How come Sirius didn't take Harry?" Freya asked as they left the stairs to the Head's office.

"That MAN is in Azkaban for his betraying you and killing Peter Pettigrew along with twelve muggle bystanders." she said.

"Oh no, he didn't..." Freya started. "I have to go tell Albus once I get to St. Mungos."

* * *

An hour later, both gods left St. Mungos with their old headmaster on their way through the lobby of the Ministry to the Wizengamot chambers on the ninth level of the building, next to the court chambers that held the infamous Death Eater Trials. Dumbledore had sent word that there needed to be an emergency session of the Wizengamot, as they entered the chambers he was called out to.

"Dumbledore, what reason did you call us all out here? Especially on the weekend, we have other things to do than to cater to your whims." Lucius Malfoy proclaimed from his box on the lower tier of member's boxes.

"A couple reasons Lord Malfoy and if you would let me call this meeting to order than I will tell you." Dumbledore returned. When he took his position behind the lectern he pressed his wand to the panel that would signal the meeting coming to order. "My Lords, my Ladies, a little over two hours ago an event of immense magnitude took place. This event has the power to change our society. I speak of course of the return from death of James and Lily Potter."

Upon those words pandemonium broke out in the chambers as various lords and ladies all started yelling at Dumbledore, which eventually spilled into yelling at each other. This continued for several minutes until Dumbledore once again touched the panel and activated the silencing charms on each of the boxes.

"Lords, Ladies, if you will be silent I will tell you of the events that have occurred." As the chamber settled down he deactivated the charm on each member. "Now during the the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff game young Mr. Potter was attacked by Dementors. This event alone could see angry crowds amassing in the atrium. After all the creatures could've attacked more than just Mr. Potter. Now, while he was falling he apparently sent out a mental distress call of such strength that is was heard in two places that are not physically located within our world. Those places are the realms of Asgard and Olympus." At that statement, the hall once more descended into shouting matches. Dumbledore once more activated the silencing charm. "Lords, Ladies, if you do not remain calm I will leave the silencing charm activated the next time this happens!" he yelled. "Now, this call was heard and answered by the two you see on the floor before us. My friends if you will remove your hoods." he asked of his two cloaked and hooded companions.

As the two removed their hoods, gasps were heard across the chamber. A light on the panel before Dumbledore lit up signaling the intent of one of the members that they wished to speak.

"The chair recognizes Lady Longbottom." he intoned.

"Chief Warlock how can we be sure that these two are indeed who you claim they are? And if they are who they claim to be, where have they been for the past twelve years?"

"Excellent questions Lady Longbottom, both excellent questions. For the first one, I do indeed have proof that they are who they claim they are and more. Before leaving Hogwarts, I had Madam Pomfrey run some diagnostic spells on them to confirm that their magical cores match those she still has on record from their school days. Now as some of you know, it is incredibly hard to copy a magical core, each and every core is unique to the individual involved. That said, the cores for these two did indeed match the records from their days at school. That being said, we also traveled to St. Mungos and had even more tests run. I have here with me physical documentation that they are who they say they are as well as some verification between myself and them of certain facts that only the real James and Lily would know about. The second question I will turn over to them, as it is a fascinating tale."

"We are in fact Lily and James Potter." Freya started. "But we are more than just the mortal James and Lily. We are in fact gods from two pantheons. My husband here is Ares, son of Zeus and Hera, King and Queen of Olympus, the God of War. I am Freya Odindottir, youngest child and only daughter of King Odin and Queen Frigga of Asgard, Goddess of Craftsmen. Now how can we be two people but share one body? Simple, we two took our immortal soul and placed them inside the bodies of unborn children who would've been still born otherwise..."

At these words the chamber once more descended into a giant yelling match, this time aimed at the two that stood in the center of the chamber. "Quiet!" Ares yelled. As his voice rang around the chamber many in the tiers trembled at the power that had been laced into that one word.

"I will not be yelled at as if I were some animal in a side show circus. Nor will I allow anyone to yell at my wife in this manner." he stated hotly. "If you won't accept the documentation that proves beyond a shadow of doubt that we are who we say we are, than there are only two things that will. The oath that we will offer and the fact that the Lord's and Lady's Ring currently resides upon our fingers should be enough to prove that we are who we say we are. I Ares, God of War, son of Zeus and Hera, King and Queen of Olympus, swear on my magic and eternal soul, that I am also James Charlus Potter, son of Charlus and Dorea Potter. So I say, so mote it be!"

As the oath was uttered, the brightest flash of light signaled that magic had indeed accepted his oath as truth.

"Now, can we allow my wife to continue the tale? Thank you!"

"As I was saying, unbeknownst to each other, we both performed the same ritual that allowed our souls to inhabit the unborn children's bodies. We were born with no memories of who we were outside this world and with only the tiniest bit of our power was allowed to come with us to merge into the cores that had already been in the body. After that we were raised and went through the education that all young magic users go through. After our deaths we returned to our homes intent on reforming our bodies and returning to take vengeance on the one who killed us as mortals and who we thought had killed our mortal spouse and child. Though I can't speak for what Ares went through after reforming, I can say that once I did, I returned to look for him only to not find any trace of the monster who attacked us. So I returned to Asgard and descended into a depression that had my family doing everything they could to cheer me up. In the end the only thing that could was my brother Loki blocking the memories from me. It wasn't until my brother stormed into my smithy two hours ago, that my memories were returned and I raced to Hogwarts after being informed that my son was alive."

"Now Lords, Ladies, we have had the facts presented to us, the only thing that we can do is to let this couple take up their rightful place within our society and in Lord Potter's case this very chamber. As well as taking up their place in society, we must also let them reclaim their parental guardianship of their son, Harry Potter. All in favor? All opposed?" Albus asked.

Once he asked all around the room in their private boxes, the Lords and Ladies of Magical Britain pressed the rune stones to signal yea or nay on this topic. As to be expected no one could really dispute this claim and so a unanimous vote was held for the first time ever in the history of magical Britain.

"Good, now Lord Potter if you would walk us through the events of that Halloween so we may finally understand what occurred?"

"Of course Chief Warlock, it had been a typical night for us. We had just been about to put Harry to bed when the front door of our cottage was blown into the room. When we saw who it was, I yelled for who was at the time Lily to take Harry and run. While she went up the stairs, I did my best to stop him. In the fight that ensued a lamp table was destroyed and I grabbed one of the table legs up to use as a blunt weapon, as my wand had been in our bedroom away from Harry who was showing exceedingly good control over his accidental magic. But I digress, as we fought I managed to dodge his spells for a little and managed to get one good swing that connected with his head before I was hit with the curse that ended my life." Ares explained.

"When I heard the fighting stop," Freya continued, "I called out to James, I then heard footsteps coming up the stairs and with no one answering my questions I assumed it was that monster. I too was unarmed having been trapped in the nursery with my son. The door opened and he walked in, and that is where I began to beg for him to spare my son's life. He just repeatedly told me to get out of the way before he had finally had enough and killed me too."

As they finished a light activated over one of the boxes signaling that someone wished to address the floor.

"Thank you Lord and Lady Potter, the chair recognizes Lady Bones."

"Thank you Chief Warlock, Lady Potter during your story I didn't hear you say how it was that you were able to protect your son. Did you mark him with any runes, did you call upon magic or anything to protect him? What I'm trying to ask is, how did he survive that night?"

"Lady Bones, I can only speculate myself about how he survived. I didn't do anything other than beg for his life and tell him that his father and I loved him very much. My theory is though, that since the man you all knew as James Potter and I are both Gods and that he is also a God, even if a fledgling one than he survived either because his immortal soul resurrected into his mortal body again because it would there fore be his immortal body as well, but it is also possible that his Godhead, the seat of his Godly powers, partially awoke early. Most of the immortal beings that I and my husband know are of course Gods, and when a god or goddess is born they are born immortal but their powers and abilities don't awaken until the age of thirteen. But with him having been born here in the mortal plane and from two mortal bodies it is possible that he is currently not immortal and his god head had woken to save himself."

"Thank you Lady Potter, you have helped shed some light on an event that very little of our best researchers could understand." Dumbledore said. "Are there any more questions for the Lord and Lady Potter?" With only one light signaling that they wished to speak he had no choice but to recognize the person. "The chair recognizes Lady Umbridge."

"Hem hem. Thank you Chief Warlock." Delores Umbridge said in her very annoying little girl voice. "The only question I have for two people such as yourselves, is what do you intend to do not that you have returned?" She asked. Regardless of their answers her mind was already thinking up ways to keep the boy and his family's money here, for the use of the Ministry of course.

"We haven't yet had time to discuss what we will do now that we have returned. Harry of course will be finishing out the school year at Hogwarts, after that we'll have to see if his grades are good enough to continue there or if another school's curriculum would suite him better. As for us, we still have duties to perform in our two realms plus we will have to formalize an alliance between our two peoples now that we know we married each other. Ares of course still has his mortal family's duties to attend to but we will be here during this and the other school years in magical Britain once we find a task or job to do. For all I know Ares will enjoy politics here much better than he does in the immortal plane. There is also the matter of our friend Sirius Black." Freya said.

"You don't have to worry about him Lady Potter, that traitor will be caught and executed before he can harm your son." Minister Fudge said.

"Minister Fudge you do not understand. Sirius is not a traitor. There is no way he could've betrayed or could try to bring harm to our son. First the night we died it was not Sirius that led THAT MAN to us but our other friend Peter Pettigrew. He was after all the secret keeper for the Fidelius that was placed upon our home." Ares replied.

"Regardless he was still accused of having killed Pettigrew and twelve Muggles." Fudge retorted.

"I can concede that in a state of grief, yes Sirius might have killed Peter in revenge but his grief wouldn't have affected him enough to cause him to aim badly. The only thing I can think of that would cause that would have to be Peter distracting him, causing the destruction than escaping. He was after all an unregistered rat animagus. Lady Bones? You were just appointed to be department head of our law enforcement correct? Can you access Sirius file from here to see what the transcript of the trial says?"

"Of course Lord Pot... do you prefer Lord Potter or another title suitable to your actual name?"

"Lord Potter will be fine while we are being formal here in the mortal realm"

"Very well, Lord Potter." she said. After a couple minutes of wand movements a a paper airplane came zipping into the chamber, presumably the file in question. "This is strange Lord Potter. There seems to be no record of a trial. Just a mention that he was apprehended and than a record of his upkeep at Azkaban. That means we... we've been..." she started.

"Holding an innocent man, a Lord of magical Britain even, without a trial for twelve years. The reparations the Ministry would have to pay could be enormous." Dumbledore breathed. "The chair recognizes Lord Malfoy."

"My Lords, My Ladies, do we even know if Black is innocent? We can now prove that he did not betray the Potters thanks to their own testimony within this body. But can he prove that he is in fact innocent of the murder of twelve Muggles. I propose we just try him now in absentee. We are already assembled and this will save the Ministry who knows how many Galleons."

"You're one to talk Lord Malfoy!" Lady Bones said. "Your record has more arrests for Muggle baiting than any others. With their Lord dead your son would in inherit all of the Black family's, money which you don't even need unless you intend to make some more 'charitable' donations to St. Mungoes."

"I agree with the Lady Bones." Ares said. "But even if this were to happen your son would not be the one to inherit the money or title. That would go to me as the next closest descendant of the Black family."

"What ridiculous lie is this Potter! My wife and son or the next closest kin to Black after all they are cousins." Malfoy stated smugly

"Wrong again. In order to determine the succession it would have to go back to the closest common ancestor to your wife which is Phineas Nigelus, their great Grandfather. He had three kids, two male and one female. Orion, Sirius' Grandfather, was the oldest. Narcissa's Grandfather was Cygnus Black, the youngest child of Phineas Nigelus. My mortal mother Dorea Potter is Phineas Nigelus' second child and the head of the heir presumptive line. So instead of going through this dishonorable action by trying a man when he can't even defend himself, I propose that we continue looking for Sirius, and in the mean time prepare a reparation deal where the Ministry does not become bankrupt and Sirius feels that he is getting everything due to him for being held so long."

"I believe that is a very wise proposal Lord Potter, and on this note let us take an hour and a half break to eat and to think up some ideas for this plan should it be required." Dumbledore concluded.

* * *

Three hours after the Wizengamot meeting finally concluded say Ares and Freya entering Dumbledore's office back at Hogwarts.

"Ah, Ares, Freya, thank you for coming. Now, if I may inquire? What are your plans now?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, as we said we intend to remain in the mortal world until school lets out than to take Harry to either Olympus or Asgard for the summer, after all we have twelve years to make up for with our son. Other than that, we still don't have any definite plans." Ares said while glancing at his beautiful wife.

"Good! I would like to help with your plans, if I may. Now Ares, you know that your mortal heritage means you are a descendant of Gryffindor, yes?" At his nod Dumbledore continued. " Well if you take up the title of Lord Gryffindor as well as your current title, we can circumvent the board and offer three new classes. Three new classes that I am hoping you will teach."

"I thought that it would take at least two of the titles being reclaimed to remove the board from control of the school. Unless you know where another heir is, I won't be able to help in this regard."

"But I do know where one is. Unfortunately he is still underage but the regent of his house may be willing to take the regency of said title as well. There is another way but unless either of your Kingdoms knows how to undo large amounts of Cruciatus damage, than we have to approach the Regent of the heir I am thinking of."

"Who is this heir?" Freya asked.

"Neville Longbottom is the heir of Slytherin by blood. Or at least his line is the heir presumptive line with a cadet line taking root in your family line Ares."

"Little Neville? He is the heir of Slytherin? How? And what happened to his parents?" Freya said why starting to become agitated at her Godson being with out his parents and Alice, her best friend, having been hurt.

"His parents were tortured by the Lestranges and Crouch jr. while they were trying to find out what happened to their Lord after the night he attacked you. As to your question about his lineage this goes back to a common ancestor that the Potters and Longbottoms have. The Peverells to be exact. Magical Britain knows them better as the Three Brothers who encountered Death after crossing a river."

"You speak of the Deathly Hallows."

"I do, the three brothers were Antioch, the oldest and wielder of the Elder wand. Cadmus, the middle brother and owner of the Resurrection Stone. And Ignotus, the youngest and the bearer of Death's Invisibility Cloak. Whether they actual met Death or not is irrelevant. Antioch the oldest child of Morfin Peverell and Celestia Peverell nee Slytherin died without issue. Cadmus had two sons. Ignotus had several children who eneded up merging with the Gryffindor and Potter families. But it is Cadmus who is the reason Neville is the heir of Slytherin. Cadmus' oldest son's line ended up merging with the Gaunt family while his youngest's line would merge with the Longbottom line making them the heir presumptive line. So you see we have a way to remove the board. Now what do you say about becoming professors here?"

"What classes would they be?" Freya asked.

"The classes would be electives unless you and Lady Longbottom decide to make them core classes. The ideaa that Minerva and I came up with is a Mythology class, a Pre-Auror/law class for NEWT students who meet the requirements to continue into the NEWT courses to become an Auror, and a Crafting/enchanting class."

After hearing the general idea of each class, Freya's mind began to go over every little detail she could think of to use in the classes. Ares looked over at his wife and saw the wheels turning in her mind.

"If it allows us to be close to our son, than we are agreed. We'll do it."


End file.
